La panne
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: c con comme titre mais bon....
1. Default Chapter

La panne  
  
Ce fan fic n'a rien à voir avec le beyblade. J'ai seulement pris les personnages. Cette histoire a du lemon(j'ai enfin le courage pour en écrire une avec cela) alors ne soyez pas trop dure parce que 1) c'est mon premier de ce genre et 2) je l'ai jamais fait(je n'ai que 14 ans et je suis trop bien pour les gars de mon âge!) Régalez-vous!  
Chapitre 1  
  
Cette fille, je n'arrive plus à penser sans la voir dans ma tête. Je pense que je suis amoureux.  
  
Ce gars. je le connais depuis longtemps et maintenant je me sens toute drôle.  
  
Rei et Mariah se sont rencontrés dans le par et ils ont décidé de continuer leur promenade ensemble. Mariah s'est rendu compte qu'elle l'aimais quand celui-ci lui passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils marches sur l'herbe quand tout à coup, les lampadaires s'éteignent. panne générale dans la ville. Comme ils ne voyaient plus rien, ils se couchent sur le gazon et observèrent les étoiles.  
  
Mariah, au lieu de voir les vrais constellations, voyait seulement Rei dans le ciel et pour Rei s'était la même chose, il ne voyait plus que Mariah.  
  
Je n'en peux plus!!!!!!  
  
Quoi?  
  
J'en peux plus! Mariah. je t'aime  
  
.  
  
Je le savais. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Non, c'est toi que j'aime Rei! Je suis seulement surprise.  
  
Et là, Rei.  
  
* Bande de cochons vicieux en manquent!!!! Vous attendez la suite, j'ai décidé de la mettre dans le chapitre 2 et de sortir ce chapitre dans 2 mois!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Et là Rei se met sur Mariah et ils commencent à s'embrasser. Ils mettent leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre( et là, je ne mange pas de carrés à la guimauve qui pourraient me faire vomir comme l'autre fois!)  
  
Rei descendit au cou, puis aux épaules et là, il décide d'enlever délicatement une des bretelles(elle porte une camisole ou un top et s'il vous plait les gars ( et les filles) calmaient un peu votre sexe ok?). Après avoir enlevé le haut, il commença à enlever son pantalon. Mariah voyait ce qu'il allait se passer.  
  
Rei, non!!!!  
  
Pourquoi?  
  
Écoute Rei, je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Si je tombais enceinte? Ma s?ur (a-t-elle une s?ur?) m'a dit que ça faisait vraiment mal .  
  
J'irai doucement et si tu as mal, je me retire quand tu voudras, ok?  
  
D'a . d'accord  
  
Rei rentre son truc dans le truc de Mariah(ou si vous préférez : « Rei rentre son train dans le tunnel de Mariah » Je n'arrive jamais à dire les vrais mots!!) et elle pousse un cri. Rei se retire tout de suite. Elle a eu mal mais elle a aimé ça.  
  
Non Rei, continue .  
  
Rei fit le aller-retour ou le va-et-vient.  
  
Après une heure, ils étaient épuisés  
  
Rei?  
  
Hmmmm .  
  
Ce fut la plus belle expérience de ma vie  
  
Moi aussi!!!  
  
* Vous vouliez plus d'action, plus de descriptions . eh bien, imaginez-les vous-mêmes, bande de pervers!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'en demander plus!!!!! Je me suis traumatisée moi-même!!!!!) * 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Rei!!!!!!  
  
Mariah arriva en courant au Blade stadium avant le match. Elle le prit à l'écart, enleva quelque chose de sa poche, le montra à Rei et celui-ci tomba évanoui sur le sol.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce qu'il a?  
  
Kai : Tu l'as tué!!!  
  
Chef : Mais non!!!!!!  
  
Lee : Tu l'as mis K-O! Tu devrais faire ça avec les autres pour qu'on gagne!!!!  
  
Mariah : Tu crois que je suis une prostituée!!!  
  
Tous : Quoi? ( en se grattant la tête)  
  
Et là, on voit Rei se levait d'un bond, assommait le commentateur, lui piquait son micro et dire :  
  
Je suis papa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tous : QUOI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Mariah : Bien, hier, quand il y a eu la panne, on était dans le par cet .  
  
Kai : OK! Pas de détails stp!!!!  
  
(Mariah doit tout expliquer parce que Rei est entrain de sauter partout dans l'arène et le commentateur lui court après pour avoir son micro!!!)  
  
** Quelques mois plus tard **  
  
Docteur : C'est un garçon!!!!!!!  
  
** Quelques minutes plus tard **  
  
Mariah : Rei, réveille-toi .  
  
( Rei s'était évanoui en coupant le cordon ombilical)  
  
Mariah : Quel nom on peut lui donner? Rei : Pourquoi pas . hmmmm . Davis!!!!!!  
  
Mariah : Oui, c'est une idée!!!!  
  
Rei : Qu'est-ce que ta mère dirait si elle était encore en vie ( es-tu morte? ) Avoir un enfant à 16 ans . Ouf!!!!!!  
  
Mariah : Et la tienne? Être père a 17 ans . Ouf!!!!!  
  
Et là, ils regardent tendrement Davis, leur fils .  
  
Fin  
  
Pourquoi je l'ai appelé Davis? Bin mon cousin voulait être dans ce fan fic ( à la place de Rei, le cochon!!!!) et il s'appelle David mais David s'est banal alors je l'ai changé un peu!  
  
Question : voulez-vous une suite? Si oui, donner-moi des idées!!!!!!! 


End file.
